1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of network-based navigation systems and pertains particularly to an apparatus for reporting parked location of a vehicle for later navigation to the parked vehicle location.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of navigation systems, global positioning satellite data is used to pin point fixed geo-locations enabling server-based instruction including real-time navigation to any fixed geo-location. In some related applications, GPS information has also been used to track moving vehicles in real time and to enable vehicle operators to find parked vehicles in cases where the operator becomes lost and cannot find a vehicle or does not remember the location of a parked vehicle. This is achieved by adding a third-party vehicle accessory that includes a global positioning satellite (GPS) receiver and Internet network reporting capability. Without installation of such an expensive GPS receiver, users may be required to physically map a parked location by manually marking a digital map of the parked vehicle location on a hand-held device like a cell phone before leaving the location so they may later follow the map back to the vehicle.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is an inexpensive apparatus that may be plugged into the onboard diagnostic (OBD) port of a vehicle that, in combination with a personal communications appliance automatically gathers and reports the information required to obtain navigation instructions back to a lost vehicle, eliminating expense of third-party device installation or the labor associated with manual location plotting.